youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Five Finger Death Punch
Five Finger Death Punch, initialized as FFDP or 5FDP, is an American heavy metal band from Las Vegas, Nevada. Formed in 2005, the group's name is derived from classic film. The band originally consisted of vocalist Ivan Moody, guitarist Zoltan Bathory, guitarist Caleb Andrew Bingham, bassist Matt Snell, and drummer Jeremy Spencer. Bingham was replaced by guitarist Darrell Roberts in 2006, who was then replaced by Jason Hook in 2009. Bassist Matt Snell departed from the band in 2010 and was replaced by Chris Kael in 2011. Their debut album The Way of the Fist was released in 2007. Following its release, the band began achieving success rapidly. The 2009 follow-up album War is the Answer further increased their popularity, leading to both of the albums being certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America, selling over 500,000 copies each in the United States. The band's third album, entitled American Capitalist, selling over 500,000 copies each in the United States, and achieved Gold status within the year. The band has played international music festivals including Mayhem Festival in 2008, 2010, and Download Festival in 2009, 2010, 2013 and 2015. Five Finger Death Punch are the recipients of the Radio Contraband Rock Radio Awards for "Indie Artist of the Year" in 2011, 2012, 2013 and 2014. They were also honored with the Radio Contraband Rock Radio Award for Album (American Capitalist) and Song of the Year ("Coming Down") in 2012 and "Video of the Year" for "Wrong Side of Heaven" in 2014. Five Finger Death Punch has sold over 2.6 million albums in the United States. History Formation and The Way of the Fist(2005-2009) Five Finger Death Punch was founded in 2005 by former U.P.O. bassist Zoltan Bathory and drummer Jeremy Spencer, Zoltan deriving the band's name from classic martial arts cinema. Bassist Matt Snell joined in early 2006. Later that year, Bathory contacted vocalist Ivan Moody (formerly ofMotograter), sending him some of the material the band had recorded and asked him to audition for the vocalist position. Moody flew from his home in Denver, Colorado to Los Angeles and quickly began recording material with the band. By the end of 2006, their debut album, The Way of the Fist had been recorded, entirely produced by the band. The album was recorded with Stevo "Shotgun" Bruno and Mike Sarkisyan and was mixed by guitarist Logan Mader. Punch#cite note-7 After searching for a second guitarist, they found Caleb Bingham who played some shows with the band, but was later replaced. After searching for a second guitarist, they found Caleb Bingham who played some shows with the band, but was later replaced by Darrel Roberts. Shortly after recording the album, they signed a record deal with Firm Music, a branch of "The Firm"note-9 On July 10, 2007, they released an EP Pre-Emptive Strike exclusively through the American iTunes Store. The album's lead single, "Punch_song)", was released on July 13, 2007. The Way of the Fist was released on July 31, 2007. The album entered the ''Billboard'' 200 at number 199 and was certified gold in 2011. War is the Answer(2009-2010) War Is the Answer was announced as Five Finger Death Punch's second studio album in May 2009. The album was produced by Kevin Churko and mixed by Randy Staub. The album debuted at number 7 on the Billboard 200 and has been certified gold by the RIAA. The first single from the album, "Hard to See" was released on July 21, 2009. To promote War Is the Answer, Five Finger Death Punch embarked on "The Shock and Raw" US Tour. Main support on the tour was provided by Shadows Fall, with additional support coming from Otep and 2Cents. Upon completing the US run of the tour, Five Finger Death Punch then brought the Shock and Raw tour to Europe, finishing off with a run of dates in the UK. Main support for these dates was again Shadows Fall, and opening acts for the UK portion of the tour were Rise To Remain and Magnacult. The second single from War Is the Answer, "Walk Away", was released on November 2, 2009. The album also spawned two UK-only singles, "Dying Breed", released on November 16, 2009, and "No One Gets Left Behind", released on March 8, 2010. During March 2010, Five Finger Death Punch traveled to Iraq and played 10 shows for the United States troops. The band's cover of Bad Company's song "Bad Company" was released as the fifth single from War Is the Answer on May 17, 2010. On their way to perform at Rock am Ring and Rock im Park Zoltan Bathory, Matt Snell and Jeremy Spencer were detained by German police for alleged international weapons violations. After recognizing the event as a misunderstanding, German police released the band members and they appeared at both Rock im Park on June 4, 2010 and Rock am Ring June 6, 2010 as scheduled. Five Finger Death Punch also played the Maurice Jones Main Stage at the 2010 Download Festival on June 12, 2010. While playing the song "Dying Breed", their set was cut due to too many people crowd surfing up to the stage. They were allowed to play one final song, "The Bleeding". They played the main stage at Mayhem Festival 2010 with Korn, Rob Zombie and Lamb of God from July 10 until August 14, 2010. On August 17, 2010 they performed the songs "Bad Company" and "Hard to See" on the ABC show Jimmy Kimmel Live!. On September 16, 2010, The band released "Far from Home" as the sixth single from War Is the Answer. They supported Godsmack on their "The Oracle 2010" tour from October 3 – November 4, 2010. The song, "Dying Breed" was featured on the soundtrack for Namco Bandai Games' remake of Splatterhouse, released on November 23, 2010. American Capitalist(2010-2013) The band began to record their third studio album entitled American Capitalist in November 2010 at The Hideout studios in Las Vegas, Nevada. The album was released October 11, 2011. The album was produced by Kevin Churko, who also produced the band's previous album, War Is the Answer. It was announced in April 2011, that bassist Matt Snell had departed from the band in December 2010 and in June 2011, Chris Kael was announced as Snell's replacement. The first single from American Capitalist, entitled "Under and Over It", was released on July 27, 2011, following a music video in September 2011. In support of the album, Five Finger Death Punch embarked on their "Share the Welt" tour from October 16 – December 14, 2011 with support from All That Remains, Hatebreed and Rains and their "Furious and Deadly" tour from March 23 – April 12, 2012 with support from Soulfly, Windowpane, and Persist. The song "Back For More" is included on the soundtrack for the video game Madden NFL 12. "Back for More" was released as a digital single on September 13, 2011. "Remember Everything" was released as the second official single for American Capitalist in November 2011, with a music video following in February 2012. "Coming Down" was released as the third official single from American Capitalist in April 2012, with a music video, directed by Nick Peterson, following in June 2012. The song also won the band an Independent Music Award in 2013 for Best Metal/Hardcore Song. From July 13 – August 28, 2012, Five Finger Death Punch took part in Metal Hammer's "Trespass America Festival" with support from Battlecross, God Forbid, Emmure, Pop Evil, Trivium and Killswitch Engage. The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell(2013-2015) On February 15, 2013, Five Finger Death Punch stated on Facebook that they were working on a fourth album, due in the summer. On February 28, the band posted a picture on Facebook of Ivan being the last member to do some vocal recording for the new album. On March 12, an update video was posted to YouTube. On March 18, the band was announced to be playing Mayhem Festival 2013. On March 18, Five Finger Death Punch posted a promotional video of their next upcoming tour with the new short song of "Here to Die". On May 1, 2013, Five Finger Death Punch announced the release of their next studio albums: Volume 1 scheduled for release on July 30, with Volume 2 following later in the year During the fifth annual Golden Gods Awards, Five Finger Death Punch performed their new song with Rob Halford of Judas Priest entitled "Lift Me Up". The song was released as a single on May 14. On June 6, Five Finger Death Punch revealed the art cover for The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell, Volume 1 and also released a snippet of the future single "Dot Your Eyes" Volume 1 was released on July 30 and reached the #2 position on the Billboard 200 with 113,000 copies sold in its fist week, making it the band's most successful debut to date. The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell Volume 1 has sold over 210,000 copies to date. On September 9, 2013, Five Finger Death Punch released a new single: "Battle Born", in anticipation of their fifth studio album The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell, Volume 2, released on November 19, 2013. It sold 77,000 copies in its first week, and once again landed in the number 2 position on the Billboard 200. On August 11, 2014, Five Finger Death Punch released a video for the song "Wrong Side of Heaven". The video is about homeless veterans suffering from PTSD, TBI and depression after serving in the military, and not receiving the help they need despite this. Got Your Six (2015-Present) On December 12, 2013, Five Finger Death Punch revealed in a radio interview that they had already begun working on a sixth studio album. On January 14, 2015, Five Finger Death Punch announced US Spring headline tour dates from April 25 to May 9, 2015 and their intention to enter the studio to write and record a new album. On May 2, 2015, the band released the title of their sixth album, Got Your Six, as well as a teaser for a new song titled "Ain't My Last Dance" on their official Facebook page. which was slated for an 28 August 2015 release, but was later pushed back by a week. On May 19, 2015, the band announced a co-headlining North American Tour with longtime friends Papa Roach. They will be promoting the upcoming album and be accompanied by In This Moment as special guests with support from From Ashes To New for the tour. The band also performed on the main stage as part of Download Festival 2015. Style and Influences Five Finger Death Punch's music has generally been viewed as heavy metal, but has also been categorized as hard rock, alternative metal, nu metal,needed groove metal, and thrash metal. In 2008, shortly after the release of their debut, guitarist Zoltan Bathory stated that the band was mostly heavy metal, with influences of thrash and European-style metal. In 2014, Bathory again restated that the band is best categorized as heavy metal, and also says that subgenres take away from the "brotherhood" and value of heavy metal music. However, he did note that the band takes in several other styles, but did not name any. Members Members Current members * Ivan Moody—lead vocals(2006—present) * Zoltan Bathory—rhythm guitar(2006—present) * Jeremy Spencer—drums(2006—present) * Jason Hook—lead guitar, backing vocals(2009—present) * Chris Kael—bass, backing vocals(2011—present) Former Members * Matt Snell—bass, backing vocals(2006–2011) * Darrell Roberts—lead guitar, backing vocals(2006–2009) * Caleb Bingham—lead guitar, backing vocals(2006) Timeline Discography Albums Studio Albums # * The Way of the Fist (2007) *# Standard Edition *## Ashes *## The Way of the Fist *## Salvation *## The Bleeding *## A Place to Die *## The Devil's Own *## White Knuckles *## Can't Heal You *## Death Before Dishonor *## Meet the Monster *# Iron Fist Edition CD 1/2008 Reissue Bonus Tracks *## Never Enough *## Stranger Than Fiction *## The Bleeding ACOUSTIC *# Iron Fist Edition DC 2 *## A New Level *## From Out of Nowhere *## Succubus DEMO *## Succubus LIVE *## The Way of the Fist LIVE *## The Way of the Fist LIVE *## Salvation INSTRUMENTAL *## The Bleeding INSTRUMENTAL *## The Way of the Fist INSTRUMENTAL *## The Devil's Own INSTRUMENTAL *## Never Enough INSTRUMENTAL *# United Kingdom Edition Bonus Tracks *## Ashes *## The Way of the Fist *## Salvation *## The Bleeding *## A Place to Die *## The Devil's Own *## White Knuckles *## Never Enough *## Stranger Than Fiction *## Can't Heal You *## Death Before Dishonor *## Meet The Monster *## From Out of Nowhere *## The Devil's Own LIVE # War is the Answer (2009) ## Normal ### Dying Breed ### Hard to See ### Bulletproof ### No One Gets Left Behind ### Crossing Over ### Burn it Down ### Far from Home ### Falling in Hate ### My Own Hell ### Walk Away ### Canto 34 ### Bad Company ### War is the Answer ## iTunes Bonus Track ### Walk Away LIVE ## Delux Edition Bonus Tracks ### Succubus ### Undone # American Capitalist (2011) ## Normal ### American Capitalist ### Under and Over It ### The Pride ### Coming Down ### Menace ### Generation Dead ### Back for More ### Remember Everything ### Wicked Ways ### If I Fall ### 100 Ways to Hate ## iTunes Edition Bonus Track ### The Tragic Truth ## iTunes Delux Edition Bonus Tracks ### Under and Over It REMIX ### The Pride REMIX ### Remember Everything REMIX ### 100 Ways to Hate REMIX ### The Tragic Truth ### Under and Over It MUSIC VIDEO ## 2 Disc Edition Bonus Tracks ### Under and Over It REMIX ### The Pride REMIX ### Remember Everything REMIX ### 100 Ways to Hate REMIX ## Japanese Edition Bonus Track ### A New Level # The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell ## The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell Volume 1 ### Normal #### Lift Me Up #### Watch You Bleed #### You #### Wrong Side of Heaven #### Burn MF #### I.M. Sin #### Anywhere But Here #### Dot Your Eyes #### M.I.N.E.(End This Way) #### Mamma Said Knock You Out #### Diary of a Deadman ### Disc 1 Bonus Tracks #### Lift Me Up #### Watch You Bleed #### You #### Wrong Side of Heaven #### Burn MF #### I.M. Sin #### Anywhere But Here #### Dot Your Eyes #### M.I.N.E. (End This Way) #### Mama Said Knock You Out #### Diary of a Deadman #### I.M. Sin FEATURING MAX CAVALERA FROM SOULFLY, CAVALERYA CONSPIRACY, AND KILLER BE KILLED #### Anywhere But Here FEATURING MARIA BRINK FROM IN THIS MOMENT #### Dot Your Eyes FEATURING JAMIE JASTA FROM HATEBREED ### Disc 2 Purgatory Tales From the Pit Live Album #### Intro #### Under and Over It #### Burn it Down #### American Capitalist #### Hard to See #### Coming Down #### Bad Company #### White Knuckles #### Drum Solo #### Far From Home #### Never Enough #### War is the Answer #### Remember Everything #### No One Gets Left Behind #### The Bleeding ## The Wrong Side of Heaven and the Righteous Side of Hell Volume 2 ### Normal #### Here to Die #### Weight Beneath My Sin #### Wrecking Ball #### Battle Born #### Cradle to the Grave #### Matter of Time #### The Agony of Regret INSTRUMENTAL #### Cold #### Let This Go #### My Heart Lied #### A Day in my Life #### House of the Rising Sun ### B Side Edition Bonus Track #### Weight Beneath My Sin FEATURING RYAN CLARK FROM DEMON HUNTER ### Japanese Edition Bonus Track #### Burn MF FEATURING ROB ZOMBIE ### Deluxe Edition(Disc 2 of Deluxe Edition; Disc 2 is a Live Album) #### Intro #### Under and Over It #### Burn it Down #### American Capitalist #### Hard to See #### Coming Down #### Bad Company #### White Knuckles #### Drum Solo #### Far From Home #### Never Enough #### War is the Answer #### Remember Everything #### No One Gets Left Behind #### The Bleeding # Got Your Six ## Normal ### Got Your Six ### Jekyll and Hyde ### Wash it All Away ### Ain't My Last Dance ### My Nemesis ### No Sudden Movement ### Question Everything ### Hell to Pay ### Digging My Own Grave ### Meet My Maker ### Boots and Blood ## Deluxe Edition Bonus Tracks ### You're Not My Kind ### This is my War ### I Apologize ### Jekyll and Hyde VOICEMAIL # And Justice for None (2018) ## Standard Edition ### Fake ### Top of the World ### Sham Pain ### Blue on Black (Kenny Wayne Shepherd cover) ### Fire in the Hole ### I Refuse ### It Doesn't Matter ### When The Seasons Change ### Stuck in My Ways ### Rock Bottom ### Gone Away (The Offspring cover) ### Bloody ### Will the Sun Ever Rise? ## Deluxe Edition ### Trouble ### Fake ### Top of the World ### Sham Pain ### Blue on Black (Kenny Wayne Shepherd cover) ### Fire in the Hole ### I Refuse ### It Doesn't Matter ### When the Seasons Change ### Stuck in My Ways ### Rock Bottom ### Gone Away (The Offspring cover) ### Bloody ### Will the Sun Ever Rise? ### Save Your Breath Extended Plays # Pre-Emptive Strike ## The Bleeding ## The Bleeding UNPLUGGED/ACOUSTIC ## The Devil's Own LIVE Singles # The Bleeding # Never Enough # Stranger Than Fiction # Hard to See # Walk Away # Dying Breed # No One Gets Left Behind # Bad Company # Far From Home # Under and Over It # Back for More # Remember Everything # Coming Down # The Pride # Lift Me Up FEATURING ROB HALFORD FROM JUDAS PRIEST # Battle Born # House of the Rising Sun # Wrong Side of Heaven # Jekyll and Hyde # Wash it all Away # My Nemesis # I Apologize # Trouble # Gone Away # Fake # Sham Pain # When the Seasons Change # Blue on Black (solo or with Kenny Wayne Shepherd, Brantley Gilbert, and Brian May) Other Charting Songs #War is the Answer #Watch You Bleed #Anywhere But Here FEATURING MARIA BRINK FROM IN THIS MOMENT #M.I.N.E. (End This Way) #Mamma Said Knock You Out FEATURING TECH NINE #Cradle to the Grave #Cold Guest Appearances # From Out of Nowhere AVENGERS ASSEMBLE SOUNDTRACK Music Videos # The Bleeding # Never Enough # The Way of the Fist # Hard to See # Bad Company # Under and Over It # Remember Everything # Coming Down # The Pride # Battle Born # House of the Rising Sun # Wrong Side of Heaven # Jekyll and Hyde # External links # Official Website Gallery Five Finger Death Punch22.jpg Five Finger Death Punch21.jpg Five Finger Death Punch20.jpg Five Finger Death Punch19.jpg Five Finger Death Punch18.jpg Five Finger Death Punch17.jpg Five Finger Death Punch16.jpg Five Finger Death Punch15.jpg Five Finger Death Punch14.jpg Five Finger Death Punch13.jpg Five Finger Death Punch12.jpg Five Finger Death Punch11.jpg Five Finger Death Punch10.jpg Five Finger Death Punch9.jpg Five Finger Death Punch8.jpg Five Finger Death Punch7.png Five Finger Death Punch6.jpg Five Finger Death PUnch5.jpg Five Finger Death Punch4.jpg Five Finger Death Punch3.jpg Five Finger Death Punch2.jpg Five Finger Death Punch1.jpg Five Finger Death Punch23.jpg Five Finger Death Punch24.jpg Five Finger Death Punch25.jpg Five Finger Death Punch26.jpg Five Finger Death Punch27.jpg Videos * Audio Only Videos * Music Videos * Lyrics Videos * Live Performances * Interviews This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on July 9, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views